


Much More to Come

by HPfanonezillion



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: CMAIF Additional Scene, Catch Me As I Fall Additional Scene, F/M, Family, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPfanonezillion/pseuds/HPfanonezillion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An additional scene from Catch Me As I Fall. Conrad tells Effie about a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much More to Come

**Author's Note:**

> Some people seemed a little confused by Conrad and Effie. This is a little scene featuring Iris's reaction.
> 
> Much thanks to writingbutunpublished for giving me some great feedback. Go read her stuff!!
> 
> Happy reading!

Iris picked up her buzzing phone from the middle of the coffee table. She gave it a confused look when she saw Conrad's name. Prim was asleep and it was definitely time for the baker to be asleep himself. Except for Peeta's presence, she wasn't sure why he would call this late.

She pressed the accept button and held it to her ear. "Conrad? Is everything okay? Do I need to send Peeta home?"

"Everything's fine. Peeta can stay as long as he wants. Tomorrow's his morning off." His voice was calm, maybe even a little upbeat when he asked, "Are you busy? I need to talk to you about something."

Iris looked toward Katniss and Peeta studying together on the couch. She moved into the kitchen. "What is it?"

There was a long pause before Conrad finally said, "I just got back from a date."

"A date?"

"With Effie Trinket." He said in a rush.

"A date?" She repeated.

"Do you think it's too soon?" His voice was suddenly unsure.

"No, of course not." She assured him. "As long as you feel ready."

"And Effie isn't a bother? You don't mind her being around Prim?"

Iris chuckled. "I don't mind her around Prim, but surely it won't come to that. I mean, Effie Trinket? Really, Conrad?"

Conrad laughed nervously. "Well, she came in to buy some pies for the diner. The lady that used to bake theirs quit and she decided the bakery down the road was the next option aside from baking them herself."

"Okay? And it was love at first sight? Your hands brushed across the counter when she handed you the money and your heart fluttered out of your chest?" She laughed at her joke.

He laughed along with her. "Maybe for her. But I've seen her around. The boys and I go to the diner sometimes." He paused. "She asked me out. I said yes. We had dinner tonight." He paused again. "I think I like her, Iris."

"And that scares you." It wasn't a question. She knew him well enough by now.

"It does." His voice shook. "I don't want the boys to think I'm replacing their mother. I know what she was to all of us, but..."

"I know." Iris said softly. "Part of the reason I really haven't dated in all these years. But for you, it's okay to find a better model. Someone that respects you and wants to build you up."

There was another long pause before he asked, "It's okay that it's not you, isn't it?"

Iris looked toward the living room again. Katniss and Peeta had their foreheads pressed together, talking softly. It was something they did in between kisses, Iris had noticed. They were really sweet together.

"Considering Peeta and Katniss are together, I don't know if I'd be comfortable anyway." She admitted. "And I don't want to be the bed you jump into to get over your marriage."

"Effie may just be some fun, but what if it becomes serious?"

"Then we'll figure it out."

Conrad sighed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Iris laughed again. "I wish you the best. But if Prim and Katniss aren't comfortable around her, I'm not going to encourage them to come around when she's there."

"I completely understand. It's the same with me and my boys. I promise."

She looked over to Katniss and Peeta once more. They were putting their books away.

"Either the kids are about to head out, or they are sneaking away to be alone together." She told Conrad. "You need to get to sleep.

He laughed. "I know. I just needed to tell you about Effie."

"It's a trip, Conrad." She laughed again. "We'll see you for dinner tomorrow. You can bring Effie if you want."

"I think I'll wait for a bit before I plunge her in the big middle of all of us." Conrad said. "Goodnight, Iris."

"Goodnight, Conrad." She plugged in her phone on the counter and followed Katniss to the door. "Are you dropping him off and coming right back?"

Katniss turned and nodded. "Yes. Are you going to bed?"

"I am. But come let me know when you get back, okay?"

"Okay." They shared a hug and Katniss stepped back.

"Peeta, tell Landon hello for me." Iris said as she pulled him into an embrace.

He gave her a light squeeze and stepped away. "I will. Goodnight, Iris."

Peeta pressed his eyes into Iris's shoulder. He usually did when they hugged. It broke her heart knowing it was the closest thing to motherly affection he ever got, so she did it often.

Iris rubbed his back. She gave her daughter a stern look. "Drive careful, Katniss. Please?"

"Always, Mom." Katniss promised. She grabbed Peeta's hand and pulled him out the door.

Iris shook her head and locked the door behind them. She was sure they would spend some time making out in the car. She hoped that was all they did.


End file.
